


The Best Trope (Really)

by Cupcake_Kiri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_Kiri/pseuds/Cupcake_Kiri
Summary: A dog training class, but no one knows who Yuuri is. How is Viktor going to rectify that? Only in the most Extra™️ way possible.





	The Best Trope (Really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacquie123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacquie123/gifts).



> To the lovely lass who deserves it all,

Sarah looked at her class. Wednesdays were usually her busiest night, with plenty of unexpected drop in, auditors and dog trainers in training but this week seemed particularly relax, with only her regular students in tow. Paul, a stocky man with a miniature Australian shepherd puppy; Austin, a young business man with a Shiba Inu puppy; Lauraleen, a woman who worked in the finance sector with a Rottweiler puppy; Satifa, a doctor with a french bulldog puppy and Yuuri, a man with lovely brown poodle puppy named Hasetsu, apparently named after the young man's hometown and where he had met his husband. A really lovely and compelling story to say the least. 

All the puppies who had come in for training today were almost at their last week which left not much for Sarah to do. Sarah decided that they should spend this beautiful fall afternoon letting the puppies enjoy the outdoors and practice leash training. When they got outside, the group seemed to separate. Paul, Satifa, Lauarleen and Austin all formed together leaving Yuuri and herself to walk alongside one another. Not that she minded, Yuuri was very kind and considerate. The only issue seemed to be that he'd hardly ever talk about himself. He mentioned his husband constantly and their dogs, Maka and Hasetsu, but other than that he revealed no personal information. Sarah could tell that the other students were intrigued as well as they gossiped about it on the weeks that Yuuri couldn't attend. They had often speculated about who he was but no one could ever form a solid theory with any evidence other than "anything is possible".

"So, Yuuri, do you work?" she asked him after a considerable amount of silence. He chuckled.

"I'm taking a break. Yurio needs some help preparing, so my husband and I are stepping in," he said as if she knew what any of that meant. 

"What does your husband do?" she asked hoping to drag some information out of him.

"Not much since the olympics, actually haha, he is a lovely househusband though." She failed. 'Who measures time from the Olympics?' she thought to herself. 

"He sounds lovely," she said giving up hope ever knowing who these people are. 

"I really appreciate your classes by the way, we're out of the country so often, I think Hasetsu enjoys the routine of the class" he said nonchalantly. Sarah had already suspected that Hasetsu was previously trained but she is glad to hear some new information. Sooner than expected their walk is finish Yuuri departs just as abruptly as he arrived. 

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to pick up my husband; he despises driving in the States," he calls out laughing to himself as he leaves. 

With the rest of the class alone to their suspicions the conspiracies begin. 

"Maybe he's an international pop star?" says Paul.

"No, no, no, he sings to his dog sometimes and it's dreadful" says Satifa recalling the memory of this truly odd man. 

"Maybe, he's a porn star?" asks Austin. 

"It's no possible. I mean lets be real one of us would recognize him if he were" counters Paul. 

"Oh, oh I got it, he's a secret yelp reviewer" said Lauraleen. 

"That's possible, his dog is already trained!" exclaimed Austin "That's so much better than mine!" 

Sarah chimes in "You know I bet we could find out more if we invited Yuuri and his husband to our fundraiser." The other began to chatter excitably amongst each other. 

"I wonder if Yuuri likes to skate..." Sarah asked herself. 

~~

Two days before the fundraiser the local ice rink called.

"Good day miss, I have recently been contacted by two former professional figure skaters who asked if they could do a performance at your fundraiser. This, of course will be to no extra charge to you, ma'am. Are you interested?"

"Yes, please" Sarah nearly jumped of joy, hoping maybe this would bring enough people to support the shelter for the next year. 

"There will be no organizational, advertising or well anything, needed from you. The skaters insisted they did it for themselves had you agreed. I will contact them with your response."

"Thank you very much, have a nice day" Sarah said letting out a sigh of relief. It was already a lot of work to get all the posters and group chats and emails in order. 

~~ 

Sarah arrived at a long line circling the building. As far as the eye could see excited people waiting for the fundraiser to begin. Sarah thought to herself: 'these skaters must be very famous'. At the front of the line she saw two very young foreign girls in cat ears.

"Hi, are you here for the fundraiser?" she asked overwhelmed.

"The Ice Tiger of Russia is doing his season debut, of course we are here! We couldn't miss it! We flew all the way from Nepal to be here." 

"Thank you for coming" she smiled even more confused than when the conversation had started. She had only agreed to the skater two days ago and there were people who flew in to be here. She was beginning to feel out of her league. 

When she entered, she was escorted to a bench close to the ice along with all of her students. The lights were being tested and three men of different statures were skating around on the ice. The first a tall silver haired man who seemed to be teasing the shortest blond one... and the third... well the third was starting to feel familiar as he skated off the side, yet she could not place where she knew him from. 

As the stadium filled the energy in the air was exciting; Sarah had never seen a figure skating performance live, well she'd hardly seen on on TV. The lights dimmed and spot light appeared on the shortest man. 

"Yuri Plisetsky and his performance Welcome to the Madness" 

In front of her eyes, Sarah saw the world unravel and be put back together as the harsh skate scraped the edge of the ice. It was beautiful and harsh and engulfing and yet it it had nothing on what she would see next.

"Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, a duet: Stammi Vicino"

...

...

...

'Wow' was all she could think. 

Yuuri, hand and hand with his husband approached her afterwards with a cheque and a huge smile on his face. 

"Wow" was all she could say.


End file.
